


Моделист

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Army, Gen, Humor, Museums
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Раф увлёкся стендовым моделизмом, и агент Фоулер решил сделать ему подарок.
Kudos: 2





	Моделист

**Author's Note:**

> Комбатиконы в своих первоначальных альтформах:  
> Браул − M4A3E8 («Шерман»)  
> Свиндл − Willys Jeep («Виллис»)  
> Бласт Офф − B-17 bomber (летающая крепость)

В сотрудничестве с людьми были свои плюсы, но иногда оно становилось просто невыносимым.

Частный загородный музей, посвящённый военной истории и технике, служил идеальным прикрытием для отряда комбатиконов. Время в нём текло так спокойно и размеренно, что иногда, казалось, не происходило вообще ничего, и отъявленные кибертронские головорезы откровенно скучали. С одной стороны был приказ Лорда Мегатрона — затаиться и ждать условного сигнала, а с другой — утомительное бездействие и примитивные альтформы, в которых оказался заперт десептиконский гештальт.

Начало дня не предвещало ничего особенного. Это был обычный выходной, и до полудня оставался ещё целый час, когда к центральному входу, стилизованному под армейский КПП, подъехал чёрный «Форд» со служебными номерами. Встречать его вышел сам владелец музея. Полковник в отставке с благородной сединой в волосах протянул руку смуглолицему агенту с намечающимся брюшком, а затем заключил старого товарища в крепкие объятия. И даже пригревшийся в лучах осеннего солнца Бласт Офф, что старательно изображал четырёхмоторный бомбардировщик на бетонной площадке сбоку от входа, не заподозрил угрозы в маленьком клопе, выползшем с заднего сиденья машины.  
Широкое поле за основным корпусом музея было полностью отдано авиации. А слева и справа от него располагались два просторных ангара, где ровными рядами стояли танки, артиллерия и более скромные рабочие лошадки военных. В один из них и направились гости.

Полковник был в курсе специфики нынешних обязанностей агента и от того слегка нервничал, теребя гарнитуру в правом ухе.

− Сидеть тихо, не высовываться, − предупредил он десептиконов, направляясь к выходу из ангара. – Будете себя плохо вести — сдам в аренду киношникам. Видели, что они сделали с «Тигром»?

− Кто бы говорил! − возмутился Браул. − Уж не ты ли мне дульный тормоз красной краской вымазал и противогаз на фару натянул?!

Полковник напомнил ему об условиях сделки, но танк уже завёлся и не думал сбавлять обороты:  
− Сколько мне ещё сидеть в этой примитивной альтформе?! И почему дети тычут в меня пальцем и называют «Fury»?!

На самом деле люди его не так уж раздражали. По крайней мере, пока не пытались лезть на броню. Бывший военный едва раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но комбатикон словно прочитал его мысли.

− Налить мне на твой инвентарный номер, а бухгалтера твоего я когда-нибудь лично на гусеницы намотаю! Лучше бы Свиндла на работу взял. От него хоть польза есть.

С последним высказыванием полковник был полностью согласен, если бы это не противоречило закону. Именно Свиндл помог ему заполучить в коллекцию несколько редких машин. Но, увы, за подобные услуги приходилось расплачиваться собственными нервами.

Ориентировку на Фоулера Лазербик скинул им заранее. Но никто не предупредил, что с ним заявится эта мелкая напасть. Метр с кепкой, точнее, с копной взъерошенных волос и увесистым рюкзаком за плечами. Напасть была слегка неуклюжа, очкаста... и донельзя любопытна.  
Из разговора хозяина с агентом Браул понял, что у мелкого недоразумения недавно случился день активации, и пузатый решил сделать ему подарок. О том, _как_ у хьюманов обычно заканчивались празднования подобных дат, комбатиконы знали не понаслышке. Перебравшие топлива белковые горланили песни в ангаре и палили холостыми в потолок, вызывая у комбатиконов непреодолимое желание сбросить маскировку и показать всем, как _по-настоящему_ следует это делать.

− А какой у него серийный номер? А он ходовой? − неугомонный школьник ни на секунду не прекращал забрасывать своих спутников вопросами, то и дело забегая вперёд.

− Номер найдёшь сам, мальчик, − полковник потрепал Рафаэля по голове, преумножив творившийся на ней беспорядок.

− Я договорился с хозяином. До вечера они твои, − доверительно сообщил парнишке Фоулер и широким жестом обвёл весь ангар.

И Браулу совсем не понравилось, как блеснули искорки за толстыми линзами очков.

Раф придвинул к танковому борту стремянку, развернул на надгусеничной полке свой ноутбук, вынул из кармана рулетку и приступил к работе.

Полковник и агент Фоулер тем временем уединились в салоне «Виллиса» с бутылкой виски. Выпили за встречу, за именинника, за десант и за спецназ... а потом и вовсе потеряли тостам счёт. От насыщенной праздником атмосферы у Свиндла аж обонятельные датчики засбоили, и он фыркнул, прочищая вентсистемы. Фоулера слегка подбросило на сиденье.

− Подвеска... − крякнул полковник, − разболталась.  
И для острастки приложил джип по внешней стороне дверцы кулаком.

Браул держался, как мог. Мелкий скраплет облазил его вдоль и поперёк, щекоча лентой рулетки: измерил каждый каток, заглянул под днище, и даже попытался открыть башенный люк. Результаты измерений Раф скрупулёзно заносил в программу, и чертёж на экране медленно, но верно обрастал размерными линиями. Большая часть работы была выполнена. Осталась одна, самая важная (и выдающаяся) деталь.  
Юный Эскивель не отличался высоким ростом, и даже стремянка тут вряд ли бы помогла. Ствол танка был задран вверх на максимальный угол, хотя мальчишке казалось (а память его редко подводила), что когда они вошли в ангар, орудие располагалось почти параллельно полу.  
Раф вздохнул, влез на танк и, зажав рулетку в зубах, стал карабкаться по стволу вверх. Куда там школьному канату! Под ним было метра три высоты и _очень_ твёрдая броня с торчащими из неё угловатыми железяками.  
Первая попытка оказалась неудачной. Мальчишка потерял равновесие, перевернулся вниз головой и, повиснув на руках, с трудом нащупал дрожащими ногами верхний лобовой лист корпуса.

Браул злорадно хихикнул. Каждое действие человечка сопровождалось скабрезными шуточками скучающих согештальтников, и теперь танк чувствовал себя частично отомщённым.

 _«Хватит сравнивать меня с этими млекопитающими!_ − рыкнул он. − _Я — высшее существо!»_

Не в меру эмоциональное высказывание «Шермана» привлекло внимание полковника, и процесс измерения танкового дрына стал вызывать смешки и у людей.

_Глупые белковые! Они могли думать что угодно, но соответствующее оборудование у него располагалось вовсе не там!_

Раф тем временем отдышался и предпринял следующую попытку. Он лёг на живот, плотно обхватил ствол ногами и возобновил движение к цели.

 _«Снимите с меня эту блоху!»_ − возопил по внутренней связи Браул.

Когда упрямый человечек достиг высшей точки и зашуршал рулеткой, терпение танка окончательно иссякло:  
_«Пусть оставит в покое мою пушку, или я трансформируюсь прямо здесь! Братцы, может, покажем им...»_

Полковник подскочил на сиденье и лишь усилием воли заставил себя опуститься обратно.

− Что такое? Геморрой? − обеспокоенно спросил Фоулер.

− О, ещё какой! − с энтузиазмом подтвердил его товарищ.

Брутикуса в сборе он однажды уже видел, и не хотел бы снова оказаться поблизости от него. Если уж этим шлакоделам так не терпелось объединиться, они могли делать это где угодно, только не в его собственном музее и не при свидетелях.

− Сочувствую, − понимающе кивнул агент. − Это всё от сидячей работы.

 _«Слышь, Свиндл! Не у одного тебя выхлопная труба проржавела»_ , − мерзко загоготал Браул.

Полковника бросило в жар, а всё выпитое начало стремительно испаряться.

− Пожалуй, нам лучше пройтись, − поддержал он идею Фоулера, встал и решительным шагом направился к линейке танков, клятвенно обещая себе, что несносный «Шерман» ещё ответит за испытанный им позор.

И, чтоб ему до конца жизни жареной курицей торговать, если он когда-нибудь... ещё раз, допустит в свой музей моделиста.

_В архив, только в архив!_

23.02.2020


End file.
